


Devotion

by RunoTaisho



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lover Aziraphale, M/M, cruel Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoTaisho/pseuds/RunoTaisho
Summary: Aziraphale, being an angel, was capable of loving until he disincorporated. His love went beyond human limits; a divine worship second only to God himself. Yet Crowley was still a demon ... and the divinity of Aziraphale ended up consuming and destroying him. He reduced him to the worst of his very essence: his bright, mischievous eyes grew dim, the mischievous smile turned crooked, and his irony turned cruelty.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is that I started to listening Vocaloid again and I remembered "Fake or Fate?" and, well... I got inspired.
> 
> I deeply appreciate Raechem for being my beta reader <3 Hope u like it

Angels are beings of love, capable of forgiving the sinner and pain, worshiping to the end. Devotion, total surrender, was their way of life.  
Aziraphale, being an angel, was capable of loving until he disincorporated. His love went beyond human limits; a divine worship second only to God himself.

He gave his love to the humanity that he saw grow from the beginning of time. He spent his time protecting, nurturing, and treasuring them.  
And he gave his life to a demon. A demon that he also met at the beginning of time.

He had an infinite devotion to him, so pure and eternal that he might well consider it a sin.

But it was his nature to love all beings in Creation, he couldn't help it. Seeing him and searching for him had become part of Aziraphale, an irrational dependency, out of human reason.

Yet Crowley was still a demon ... and the divinity of Aziraphale ended up consuming and destroying him. He reduced him to the worst of his very essence: his bright, mischievous eyes grew dim, the mischievous smile turned crooked, and his irony turned cruelty.  
He became a demon worthy of Hell.

But the angel, fulfilling his nature, could not help but forgive him. Even now, when the redhead's rough hand crawled over his scars that Crowley himself had caused, he gave himself to him body and soul. Even in that instant, when tears ran down his plump cheeks, he loved Crowley.  
Aziraphale, between painful smiles, remembered that dinner at the Ritz after the Armageddon-that-was-stopped: they had looked at and adored each other while they ate, they held hands on the way to the Bentley and gave themselves to each other in ways impossible to describe in human words. They loved each other and swore to be together.

But the truth is… it had been a while since that. Now these memories were just some blurry and confusing scenes in his mind. Thinking about those events was his way of taking refuge from the cruelty that now lived in his demon.  
But his devotion never changed or would change.

The divine blue orbs collided with the other's molten gold eyes and there, in a second, he saw it again: the glow of Crowley, his Crowley, his. A flickering spark, almost dead, was at the bottom of the retina.  
And he loved him even more.

It didn't matter that he hadn't seen the light in a long time, nor did it matter that his body and his feeling deteriorated. Much less did it matter how his arms and legs were marked with wounds.

He was devoted to him.

He might sound crazy, maybe he had already gone insane, but his adoration for Crowley elicited a feeling of joy at seeing him smile ... even if it was that twisted grin.

And if devouring the angel’s mouth while touching him on the fresh scars and cuts that he made could make the demon happy again, Aziraphale would be fine.

He would be devoted to Crowley until his own body turned carmine red and he would love him until his soul rotted in Hell.


End file.
